


Revelations

by PalauMaggot



Series: Growing up in High School [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Is a Good Bro, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oblivious Tony Stark, Revealed Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalauMaggot/pseuds/PalauMaggot
Summary: “Steve. Tony has had feelings for you since last December.”Both Bucky and Steve blinked.“H-How-?”“He told me right after the prank ended.”Everyone was quiet again before Bucky nodded and shrugged his acceptance, “Well.” Steve looked at him, “Now what are you going to do about it?”





	Revelations

Ty had transferred schools. But not before gaining two fractured ribs and a black eye.

Tony was over the moon that his friends weren’t treating him any differently after they witnessed his impression of his father. In fact they actually congratulated him on sticking up for himself. Natasha had even said that it made her slightly uneasy when he was shut down like that.

Tony wasn’t proud of the fact that he was able to do it successfully but a small part of him enjoyed the praise at sticking up for himself.

Steve had started to sit next to him. Which made Tony both happy and confused. Every single time they all sat down to eat at their table, Steve would either move with an excuse to show Tony something on his phone and stay there through the rest of lunch or immediately sit next to him.

Tony wasn’t too sure if he could put any hope into the actions. It was obvious when they did their joke that Steve wasn’t into Tony. More than obvious. And Tony didn’t think he could go through that heartbreak again.

‘Oh well.’ He thought as he laughed at a joke that Bucky had said. At least he still had the friendship.

_____

Steve sat heavily onto his sofa and stared at the blank T.V. screen while Bucky made himself a sandwich in his kitchen.

“You know Steve….”

Steve groaned and buried his face in his hands, “Not now Buck. Please?” Steve felt the couch dip beside him but kept his face in his hands.

Bucky took a bite out of his sandwich and then looked to his pitiful friend, “If not now, when?” He said around his food. He continued chewing when there was no answer, “Tony’s not going be waiting around forever.”

Steve finally looked up from his hands, “How do you even know if he likes me back?”

Bucky just raised an eyebrow, “Really.”

Steve just kept staring defiantly back.

Bucky sighed and rolled his eyes. He took out his phone and called Clint. He put it on speaker and immediately the ringing sound broke through the quiet of the small house before Clint answered.

“ _Wassup_?”

Bucky smirked before answering, “Steve doesn’t think Tony likes him.” The line was quiet for a few moments before Clint’s laughter erupted loudly. Bucky looked at Steve with his eyebrow raised through the length of it. It was a while before either of them could talk. And Steve steadily turned more red by the second, “Does that answer your question?” Bucky finally asked when Clint was starting to wind down.

Steve sighed and shook his head, “Did Tony ever say anything to anyone about it? No? Then how can you really be sure?!”

Bucky sighed again and held up the hand that wasn’t holding the phone, “Do you remember the April Fool’s day joke you two played? What about when he had that major asthma attack? I heard for that he clung to you?”

Steve shook his head, “I was the first one there, of course he would cling to whoever helped him out.”

Clint piped up from the phone, “ _Don’t forget, I was there too Steve. And Tony didn’t so much as look at me the entire time._ ”

Steve furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the ground, “But, I’ve experienced it before.”

Bucky sighed again and relaxed against the couch, “Why wont you just ask him out and then you’ll know for sure?”

Steve immediately shook his head, “I don’t want to lose his friendship. And don’t forget about what happened with Ty.”

The room went quiet as mutual anger engulfed them.

“ _That asshole is lucky he transferred schools._ ” Clint’s voice lowered with the hatred that overcame everyone.

Bucky chimed in, “He’s lucky he got off with just a few broken ribs.”

“ _Fractured. Not broken._ ” Clint corrected.

Steve sighed again, “I still can’t believe you two beat up Ty.” Steve heard about it afterwards and was slightly angry that they hadn’t told him about it, or invited him for that matter.

Clint spoke again, “ _It was Natasha’s idea_.”

Bucky continued immediately, “And we couldn’t let her go alone. She was leaving right then.”

_“Don’t let her hear you say that. She is the one who fractured Ty’s ribs.”_

Bucky sighed, “We almost didn’t get a chance to help.”

Steve smiled slightly at the two’s conversation, “It’s good that Tony has friends like you.”

Bucky looked at Steve and blinked, forgetting that he was in the room, “And he’ll be even better if he has a boyfriend like you.” Bucky gave his friend a half smile when Steve hunched forward and hid his face.

_“You guys can’t see me but I am totally nodding in agreement.”_

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Alright Clint, I’ll let you go now.” He picked up the phone and pressed the end now button, ignoring Clint’s protests. He looked back to Steve and placed one of his hands on the shoulder, “If you need to, you can talk to everyone else. I’m not supposed to tell you this but there’s a betting pool going on about you and Tony.” He grinned when Steve’s head shot up and stared at him in shock, “That’s how sure we all are about you two.”

Steve blinked and looked back down to the ground, “But-”

They were interrupted by Bucky’s phone ringing.

Bucky picked it up and answered, “Yeah? What’s up Nat?” He blinked and pulled the phone away from his ear before pressing the speaker phone, “Okay, you’re on.”

_“Steve. Tony has had feelings for you since last December.”_

Both Bucky and Steve blinked.

“H-How-?”

_“He told me right after the prank ended.”_

Everyone was quiet again before Bucky nodded and shrugged his acceptance, “Well.” Steve looked at him, “Now what are you going to do about it?”

Steve shook his head again, “Just because he liked me then doesn’t mean-”

Identical loud groans echoed before Bucky punched his best friend in the arm, “No. You are going to go to Tony tomorrow morning and ask him out on a date.”

_“We are seriously getting so tired of the mutual pining between the both of you.”_

Steve blinked again and rubbed at his arm. He swallowed and took a deep breath, “Well… I guess I know what I’m doing tomorrow morning.” He felt slight tremors in his hands at the sudden nervousness that enveloped his being.

Oh man. This was going to be difficult.

  
_____

  
Steve couldn’t help but pause at the gate of the school entrance. He could see the group from where he was and pick out every person. But the only figure he focused on was Tony. Tony who was sitting next to Bruce watching the others goof off before class started.

He felt his hands start to shake and a heaviness settle in his stomach. He couldn’t do this.

Just as he was about to turn around and head back home, Bucky gripped his shoulder hard and forced the other boy to start walking forward, “No you don’t.” Bucky readjusted his arm to around Steve’s shoulders to help stear him towards the group, “You two deserve to be happy.” Bucky grumbled as he all but pushed Steve forwards.

Steve barely stumbled and gripped the straps of his backpack tightly. He concentrated on breathing evenly and even though he knew he grew out of his asthma it felt too similar to an attack. Steve didn’t know he had been staring at the ground before Tony spoke up.

“Steve? Are you okay?”

Steve looked up and locked eyes with Tony. He saw the concern in the slight furrow of his eyebrows and swallowed thickly. Steve nodded and chose to sit next to Tony.

Tony tilted his head and tried to not feel the slight hurt at Steve’s obvious lie before biting his lip, “I’m… uh… I’m here if you need to talk.” Tony reached forward and lightly patted Steve’s hand that was still clenched around the poor strap of his backpack.

Steve took a few deep breaths and after a few seconds he looked back to his best friend. His best friend who was pinning him with a very unimpressed look. While his arms were crossed. With Natasha mirroring the exact stance and expression. Steve closed his eyes and swallowed again before opening his mouth, “Hey Tony?”

The brunet turned back to Steve, “Yeah?” He noticed his friend’s eyes were closed and shifted more towards Steve, “Are you sick or something?”

Steve laughed and shook his head before opening his eyes, “No. Just-” He locked eyes with Tony and went quiet. The warm brown pools were a sight to behold and Steve wanted to paint the moment into a portrait, “Will you go out with me?” Steve was so relaxed in the moment that he didn’t realize that he had said the sentence. Although he quickly figured it out when Tony’s eyes widened in shock.

Steve turned red.

Tony was quiet.

The whole group had gone silent, waiting for the other’s answer.

Tony broke eye contact as his mind raced through the different scenarios of why Steve would ask him out. Pity? Did he notice and was trying to embarrass him? Some obligation to make him feel better?

Steve saw the moment that Tony retreated and started to go down the rabbit hole, “Hey, No. Don’t do that.”

Tony looked back up at Steve, “Don’t do what?” He asked quietly.

Steve reached forward and thumbed the side of Tony’s face, “I want to go out with you because I like you. Not any other reason your brilliant mind comes up with.” He pulled Tony into a hug and rested his head on top of Tony’s hair. Steve tilted his head and kissed the dark locks before nuzzling into them.

Tony blinked in surprise. He breathed in Steve’s scent before allowing himself to smile and bask in the comfort. He wrapped his arms around Steve and nodded, “Okay.” He chuckled when there were a few cheers from their friends.

“Finally!”

“Alright assholes pay up.”

“You totally cheated Bucky!”

“We never agreed to not cheat.”

“…Bastard.”

Tony felt a soft hand on his shoulder, He turned slightly and peeked out to see Bruce smiling at him, “Congrats Tony.” Tony felt a slight prickle in his eyes and nodded, “Thanks Bruce.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> What else do you peeps want to see?


End file.
